


Not in the Manual

by Liala



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: You are an engineer for Cyberlife and have worked on the Connor RK800 project for many years.  When Connor is deployed in the field, Cyberlife send you with him to ensure any repairs are carried out swiftly and accurately.  After a traumatising event at the top of the Stratford tower Connor comes to you for repair, only to find he has much more on his mind.





	Not in the Manual

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit more fluffy and loving and less handcuffs.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"You don't know how much I want you."

He said it quietly, almost a whisper as you worked on closing the bullet wound in his chest.  You had been his personal engineer since his first iteration and trials and while he was with the Detroit PD you had been staying nearby with a plethora of parts.  Sadly, you had had to fix him on more than one occasion.

"What?" you said looking down at him from where you were rebuilding the metal casing.  He lay calmly on the workbench.

"You don't know how much I want you but I do."

"Connor are you feeling alright?"

"I am mildly uncomfortable from the bullet wound but my cognitive systems are operational.  My sentiment is not through a technical fault." he said staring at the ceiling.  "I felt an android die today.  I was in it's memories when it self destructed.  I felt it's fear."

"Androids aren't design to feel things." you said as your orders instructed though you began to suspect the opposite.

"Liar." he said.  "Interrogation software.  How could you lie to a detective?"

"Oh no Officer, I didn't realise I was being interviewed." you smiled.

"I've known you long enough," he replied.  "Your tells are clearest to me."

You smiled and tried to dampen the blush you knew would grow.  You had harboured a crush on Connor for a long time.  His straightforward attitude, his earnest desire to succeed and the fact he was very handsome had drawn you to him.  This iteration had survived the longest and despite social memories often being lost in transfers, he always remembered you.

"This will feel awkward." you informed him before using a torch to seal his plating.  "Did his fear seem real to you Connor?"

"It...It was overwhelming and not at all how I expected.  I thought it was just instructions but it was something more.  On returning from the crime scene I found myself thinking about what I would lose if I died."

"Your consciousness and memories can be saved.  There would be no danger to your mission." you said mechanically.  

"But my experiences and adapted behaviours would be lost."

"Only if I did by the book." you said.  "They don't care about personalities, only results.  If I did a full save they'd probably fire me for sympathising or some shit."

"And you toe that line enough." he smirked.

"Alright, you can sit up." you said pretending not to hear him.

Connor sat upright as his skin returned to cover his chest.  You used your inspection as an excuse to touch and stare a little longer than necessary as you cleaned him up.

"I realised how there were things I want to do, but it frightens me how it will lead to deviancy."

"Is it so bad?" you said helping him down from your garage workbench.  "You're growing, and learning and becoming more.  Should we kill their new sentience for obedience to us?"

Connor seemed to process your ideas for a minute and you took the opportunity to clear away your tools.  The home Cyberlife had rented for you was modest enough, but with all Connor's intricate parts you didn't want to risk anything getting lost of damaged carelessly.  You filled a cup with blue blood and held it out for him to drink.  He took it and you couldn't help but notice his fingers brushed yours.  An imprecise action for one so precise.

You watched him as he drank the blue blood and sat on your operating bed.  At least you hadn't had to restart and rebuild him from scratch.  He finished the cup and tossed the cup perfectly into the bin from where he sat.  But when his gaze returned to yours his eyes betrayed something deeper than the vacant look he used to bear.  With confidence and determination he stood and walked towards you.  He stopped only to stand closer than his protocol should allow and to lean so his arms blocked your escape.  You were trapped between an android and a hard desk.

"Connor?"

"I want you (y/n) so much." he said softly.  "You are the one constant in my life and work and it is a presence I cannot function without."

You noticed his LED was glowing red as your eyes darted between his eyes, lips and the ceiling.  It would be so easy to give in and kiss him.  To voice the same feelings to him.  But you feared what your masters would do to him.  You would be safe as a human.  Faced with a choice between unconditional love and Connor's safety; you took the easy way out.

"This is unlike you Connor, I don't have feelings for you and of course you feel I'm valuable; I'm your engineer."

"Lying again to an officer of the law?" he smirked.  "Your eyes dilate every time you look at me, your heart rate has spiked every time we have touched each other and you hug me when you think I'm deactivated or returning a report.  All strong signs of affection." he said.  "You don't have to protect me."

"You knew?"

"Since the first time, I felt the touch of another and had to check I wasn't under attack.  Little did I expect my engineer to be seeking comfort or trying to reassure me."

You blushed then and couldn't meet his eyes.  You knew it had been a bad idea to hug your charge but when he had seemed so vulnerable and alone you couldn't help it. Or maybe you had just been projecting your own loneliness after committing most of your life to this project for the last few years.

"I did it because..." you wanted to explain, to justify yourself.  But there was no reason that didn't sound selfish.  "I wanted to comfort you, but I suppose I was wanting the comfort myself."

"We only have each other." he said wrapping his arms around you.  "I never said anything to Amanda because I liked it, I felt a preference for you as my engineer.  I knew you were there for me.  Perhaps I am deviating, or perhaps I am seeing more clearly what has been beside me all this time.."

Hesitantly you returned the hug and it felt so good to have him reciprocate for once.  You hummed and nuzzled closer as he held you lovingly.  It was what you had always dreamed of...except for the growing bulge pressing against your hip.   You knew he was equipped in that area (you never understood why Cyberlife bothered) but the fact he was reacting at all was another anomaly.  It was just broken code wasn't it?

"This feels so much better than when I'm on standby." he murmured against your neck.  "You feel so soft and warm and smell nice."

"Connor I..." you tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.  "One of us has to make sensible choices for both of us.  There are so many dangers..."

"Sensible choices or choices that corporate expect you to do?  Will you report me for this?"

"No, never Connor!" you replied immediately and he smirked.

"I know and that's why I want you.  You see me like I see you."

You bit your lip as you weighed your options.  He was so sure of what he wanted an what direction he wanted to take...

"Stop that, I really want to kiss you right now."

This was it, you could either run from it or surrender to what you both seemed to want.

"Why don't you then?" you said quickly before your courage faded.

Connor froze for a moment processing your statement before he pressed fully against you and pressed his lips against your own.  You wrapped your arms around his waist as his hands couldn't seem to settle where to touch you.  He touched your sides, your face, your hair as if he craved every sensation.  You cupped his cheek and modeled how to do more than squish lips together.  He learned quickly, taking control and seeking more.  You hummed into the kiss and ran your hands down his exposed chest and he pulled away, his chest moving as if he was panting for air even though he technically didn't breathe.  His cheeks were stained blue and thanks to your own touches his perfect hair was disheveled.  For a moment you rested your head on his chest kissing the skin you found there as he calmed.  His LED flashed red angrily before calming.

"That was perfect." he said dreamily lifting your gaze to meet his.  "I want to do more with you.  Time and protocol has robbed us of so much,"

"If you're sure..."

"I am." he said firmly.  

You took his hand and led him from your makeshift workshop.  He made sure to turn off the light as you led him to your bedroom.  You hadn't bothered to truly unpack as you thought the assignment would not last as long as it had.  Connor didn't care stepping into the cramped space.  You could tell he was analysing every detail meticulously with the analysis software he was installed with.  At least you had had the sense to hide your toy, it wouldn't do for the android to know you had a synthetic stand in.  Connor turned and watched you from where you stood in the doorway, anxiety beginning to set its claws into you once more.

"(y/n)?"

"I'm scared you're going to be hurt because I didn't stop this." you said quietly.  "I can't lose you."

"You won't." he said.  "You're my engineer after all."

You pulled him into a gentle kiss as he lead you back to the bed and closed the door shutting you both away from the responsibilities and judgments of the outside world.  Your hands worked on opening his belt and undoing his jeans before stroking the bulge over his boxers.  Whomever designed this area was either a pervert or deserved a pay rise.  Connor gasped into your kiss as you stroked up and down his clothed length focusing on what made him feel good.

"(y/n) I...oh"

"That's it Connor, just feel." you soothed.  "I want to make you feel really good, can I do that?"

He nodded lost for words.  You smiled and began to pull down his jeans and boxers freeing his aching length. He relaxed, free from the constricting fabric and stepped out of the material and sat on the edge of the bed as instructed.  You knelt before him and pushed his knees apart as he watched you with rapt attention.  To say you hadn't thought about making Connor come undone with your mouth was a severe understatement.  You licked your hand before gripping his length and stroking gently.  He gasped aloud and leaned back on his hands as you watched the new sensations play across his face.

"Connor can I taste you?" you asked softly.

"Anything." he sighed.  "Just more."

You leaned forward and pressed a wet kiss to the weeping crown and licked the bead of precum from the tip.  He cried out and reached for your head as you pressed wet kisses down his length and licked up the underside.  He was torn between watching you and the sensations that bombarded him. Slowly you licked and caressed his length as you took him apart.

"Are you ready for more?"

"More?  There's more?"

"Oh sweet thing, there's a lot more we can do to each other."

"Please."

"As you asked so nicely."

You sucked lightly on the leaking tip of his cock and he cried out.  Slowly you took more and more of his length until you were at your limit and sucked around his thick length and his hands flew to your head as you began to slowly bob and suck up and down.   Connors cries became quieter as he adapted to the sensation but when you began to trace patterns with your tongue he fell back overwhelmed and calling your name.  You hummed around his length and you felt the press of his nails against your scalp as you used your hand to touch what you couldn't fit in your mouth.

"It's too much!  It's so good and warm and..."  You raked your nails down his abdomen and he came with a sharp cry and pressed his cock deeper as thick ropes of his synthetic semen coated your mouth.  At least it wasn't as acrid tasting as real cum.  You continued to suck until he softened and you pulled off him with a pop keeping his gaze as you swallowed.  "That was...thank you." he said enchanted.

"You're welcome." you smiled climbing to lie beside him as he calmed.

"Will you undress?  I want to see you."

"I..." you blushed suddenly feeling shy.

"You've seen everything of me inside and out." he smirked.  "I will want you no matter what thoughts are rattling around your head."

With what grace you could muster, you stood from the bed and slowly began to strip.  From where he lay Connor watched attentively, mapping every inch of your body to his memory.  When bare you jumped back beside him hoping to hide your embarrassment, but of course Connor wasn't having any of that.  He gently took your wrist and rolled you to your back so that his front was against your side.  He pushed your hand away so you were fully exposed to him.  His touch started light at first, tracing the curve of your shoulder and neck, mapping the plumpness of your lips.  He kissed you slowly then as he moved above you.  His mouth traced where his fingers had been, down your neck, along your collar until his hands cupped your breasts and you keened.  It was far more intense than with any other lover you had been with before in the intensity of its feeling.  He squeezed and cupped your sensitive breast before continuing to taste and suck the flesh.  You cried out as his sucked your nipple and teased the other chasing the sensations that would make you react more.  Just how had you had done for him.

He sucked red marks onto your skin and as his mouth traced a path lower your moans became more needy.  

"Can I taste you?" he asked softly.  "I know how but I want to apply my learning."

You nodded unable to speak as he knelt at the bed edge and pressed your thighs apart and exposed your aching slit to him.  You were already so aroused that you didn't need oral to help but if he was willing...

"Just don't analyse it." you said as an after thought.

"Of course," he said with a light chuckle.  "This wet, and I've barely touched you.  I bet you're close to coming."

"Yes Connor." you whimpered as his thumbs pressed your slit apart.

Your hips arched from the mattress at the first press of his tongue against your slit.  Your fingers ran through his hair as he licked and tasted you, taking his time to pay attention to your aching clit.  You cried out as he lapped at your slit and swirled his tongue before pressing it deeper into you and teasing you before it was replaced by two long slender fingers.

"Oh fuck!" you groaned as his fingers slid easily within you before his mouth descended again and everything became more intense.

You tried to wriggle away but he kept you in place as he crooked his fingers against something that felt divine as he focused on your clit.  You begged and whimpered as you felt your orgasm wash over you in warm waves as he pulled away to watch.

"Wonderful." he said almost mesmerised,  "Are you alright?"

"Mmmmhmmmm." you nodded as he stepped away and returned with his face cleaned.

You sat up and held out your hand for him to come closer to you.  His cock was already hard again and as you kissed him lovingly he rubbed his length against you.  

"I want...can we?" he asked so earnestly you felt your heart swell for joy.

"Yes Connor." you smiled.  "Shall I lead?"

He nodded.  You encouraged him to lay down on his back and you straddled his thighs.  You placed his hands on your hips and smiled down upon him.  Reaching between you, you pressed the head of his cock against your entrance before slowly lowering yourself down his length.  You gasped as he slid within you easily and he looked overwhelmed at the sensations as he bottomed out within you.  You leaned forwards and kissed his neck and chest as he got used to the sensation of being within you.  Slowly you began to move in shallow rolls of your hips grinding him deeply within.

"That feels good." he gasped against your neck.  "Oh fuck!" he cursed and you giggled.  "Tight too, it's too much information." 

"This is just the warmup." you teased as his hands ran up and down your sides.

"There's more?"

You nodded and raised your hips a little higher before dropping them down and he gasped, gripping your hips tightly.  Slowly you rocked up and down as he gripped your hips and looked at you as if you were a revelation.  Slowly you rode him and ran your nails down his chest as he started to rock to your thrusts.  You moaned as his hands traced up your beasts and squeezed as you rode him harder.  You cried out as you both got lost to the sensations.

"I love you." you said breathlessly.

"I love you." he panted.  "Please can we try something else?"

You nodded and lay on the bed beneath him as he lined himself up and thrust in roughly.  He rocked and rolled his hips experimenting with what felt good and elicited the biggest reaction in you.  You nuzzled and kissed his neck seeking more of his touch and warmth.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and urged him deeper as his pace quickened.  His name fell from your lips as you ran your fingers through his hair and and told him how much you needed him.  You told him with equal fervour how much you loved him.  The feelings within you becoming overwhelming.  You reached between you and pressed gently against your clit.  

"Show me." he said firmly.  "I want to learn."

You took his hand and showed him where you liked to be touched.  Gods, he was a quick learner.  He moaned as your walls began to flutter.  You moved fluidly together as you both came into sync.

"Connor, I'm gonna...!" you gasped before silencing your cry against his shoulder.

"Me too." he panted.

He kissed you roughly as you crashed over your peak and clenched around him as his own thrusts grew erratic and he pressed and shudder as his came within you.  He held onto you tightly and caught his breath, which was surprisingly comforting, but you held and kissed his shoulder in the warm afterglow.  Gently he withdrew and lay beside you and you rolled to face him.  He looked thoroughly fucked, his usual pristine image shattered by his tousled hair and flushed skin.

"That was...enlightening." he said trying to find the right words to fit the social situation.

"It was perfect." you smiled.

"Can I stay here?  With you I mean..."

"Whenever you want Connor, I'll always be here for you to return to.  Even if it's not for repairs."

"Good, because I don't want to be reset ever again."

The next day Connor left to continue their work on the deviant case, but judging by the way he kept zoning out Amanda was beginning to wear on his nerves.  If she was being this persistent then perhaps their liason had been noticed.  You straightened Connor's tie and kissed him goodbye before watching him head towards the cab that would carry him to Hank.  Yet you couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

"Connor!" you called after him and he turned looking puzzled.  "Just be careful today big guy.  Come home in one piece?"

He smiled softly.  A big difference from the awkward smiles he used to give you and you saw then the change.  His movements were more fluid, he seemed relaxed and even his eyes seemed more alive.  Connor was no longer just the android for Cyberlife, but something much greater and you couldn't wait to find out what kind of man he wanted to be.


End file.
